characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttons and Pippin VHS, Books and Tape
Buttons and Pippin is a Tape and Books and now on VHS with Children's Favourites Children's Stars from Buttons #Morph #You and Me #Postman Pat #King Rollo #Paddington Bear #Mop and Smiff #Henry's Cat #The Flumps #Wizbit #Gran #Jimbo and the Jet Set #Bertha #Play School #Noah & Nelly #Heads and Tails #Pigeon Street #Two by Two #Caterpillar Trail #Willow the Wisp #Spot Children's Stars from Pippin #Moschops #The Wombles #Care Bears #Dr. Snuggles #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Portland Bill #Fireman Sam #SuperTed #Peanuts #Ivor the Engine #The Raggy Dolls #Mr. Benn #The Herbs #Charlie Chalk #The Munch Bunch #Victor and Maria Books and Tapes and VHS from Buttons #Postman Pat Judges a Competition! (Plus Noah & Nelly and Jimbo and the Jet Set) #Where is Henry's Cat Going? (Plus Willo the Wisp and Heads and Tails) #Want Have Mop and Smiff Found? (Plus King Rollo and The Flumps) #Paddington Bear is up to Something? (Plus Garn and You and Me) #Why is Noah and Nelly so Sad? (Plus Morph, Postman Pat and Charlie Chalk) #Garn has fun Taking Photos! (Plus Play School and Charlie Chalk) #A Parrot arrives in Pigeon Street! (Plus Postman Pat and King Rollo) #Bertha Has a New Look! (Plus Jimbo and the Jet Set and Morph) #All aboard the Play School Bus! (Plus Fireman Sam, The Flumps and Paddington Bear) #Arthur has a Good Idea in Willo the Wisp! (Plus Postman Pat and Morph) #Spot and the Snow! (Plus King Rollo, Mop and Smiff and Paddington Bear) #Want is Going on in Heads and Tails? (Plus Charlie Chalk and Noah and Nelly) #The Flumps Have a Visitor! (Plus Spot and Play School) #King Rollo finds an old Guitar! (Plus Jimbo and the Jet Set and Padington Bear) #Charlie Chalk Goes Camping Today! (Plus The Flumps and Spot) #Something Going to Find out from Jimbo! (Plus Spot and Willo and Wisp) #Cosmo Can't Think of it in You and Me? (Plus Jimbo and the Jet Set and Charlie Chalk) #Fireman Sam is tries to help out! (Plus Morph and Bertha) #Morph has an Adventure! (Plus Play School and Willo the Wisp) Narrated by: *Toni Arthur from Play School (Gran, Bertha, King Rollo, The Flumps, Spot, Pigeon Street, Jimbo and the Jet Set) *Derek Griffiths from Play School (Paddington Bear, Noah and Nelly, Mop and Smiff, Willo the Wisp, Henry's Cat, Morph, Fireman Sam) *Ken Barrie (Postman Pat) *Frances Kay and Francis Wright (You and Me) Buttons in Busy Year #January: Gran and Jim go Slediging #Fedruary: Paddington Bear receives a Valentine #March: Henry's Cat goes Ballooning #April: Morph eats an Easter egg #May: Spot does the spring-cleaning #June: Bertha makes beach-balls #July: the Play School toys go to the park #August: the Flumps go to the Beach #September: Molly and Polly go to School #October: King Rollo plays in the Autumn leaves #November: Fireman Sam is at the Firework display #December: Postman Pat delivers Chritmas cards Buttons Poster *Henry's Cat and Chris Rabbit having a The Christmas Dinner *King Rollo and Hamlet pulling a Christmas Cracker *Mop and Smiff sleeps when in Snow fulls *Perkin, Posie and Pootle are putting Decorations on the Christmas Tree *Folly and Morph are Kissing *Crow goes Caroling *Molly and Polly Playing in the Snow *Postman Pat made a Snowman *Big Ted and Jemima are Playing with Balloons *Jimbo Flies in the snow *Bertha and Ted are Celebrates Christmas Copyrights *Postman Pat, Bertha and Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Ltd. *Gran © Woodland Animations Ltd/Joanne & Michael Cole. *King Rollo © David McKee. *Willo the Wisp © Willo the Wisp Ltd. Partnership. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd. *Pigeon Street and The Flumps © David Yates. *Paddington Bear © P.E. Co. Ltd/F.F. Ltd. *Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd. *Morph © Morph Ltd. *Jimbo and the Jet Set © Maddocks Cartoon Productions Ltd. *Mop and Smiff © Mike Amatt. *Noah and Nelly © Roobarb Enterprises Ltd. *Play School, Heads and Tails and You and Me © B.B.C. Books and Tapes and VHS from Play-Group #Is a windy day in The Magic Roundabout! #Mr. Bump, trying to Bang in a Nail! #A Balloon chase through Doyley Woods! #Mother Flump's washing blows away! #Portland Bill Help a little Sheep! #Jimbo joins the Mounties! #Ivor the Engine and the Gold Mine! #The Raggy Dolls Played in the Snow! #King Rollo and autumn Leavers! #Morph and The Very Small Creatures have a problem! #Lizzie Leek making paper decorations! #Mr Benn and the Red Dragon! #Here Comes The Womble Band! Play-group Vol. 1 and Vol. 2 (with characters) Current Characters *King Rollo (King Rollo and Hamlet) *Mr Benn (Mr Benn and The Shopkeeper) *Morph (Morph, Chas, Folly, Grandmorph and Nailbrush) *The Magic Roundabout (Dougal, Florence and Zebedee) *The Raggy Dolls (Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Lucy, Dotty, Princess, Claude and Sad Sack) *The Munch Bunch (Spud, Lizzie Leek, Button, Tiny and Pedro Orange) *Portland Bill (Portland Bill) *The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Tomsk, Bungo and Wellington) *Charlie Chalk (Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck) *Nellie the Elephant (Nellie the Elephant) Former Characters *Paper Play (Itsy and Bitsy) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (Chorlton, Fenella, Zoomer, Jenny and the Toadies) *Willo the Wisp (Arthur, Mavis Cruet, Evil Edna and The Beast) *Mr Men (Mr Bump, Mr Tickle, Mr Tall, Mr Small, Mr Fussy, Mr Impossible and Mr Mischief) *Jimbo and the Jet Set (Jimbo, The Chief and Gloria Gatwick) *Ivor the Engine (Ivor, Jones the Steam and Idris the Dragon) *The Flumps (Father Flump, Mother Flump, Grandfather Flump, Perkin, Posie and Pootle) *Little Miss (Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star) *You and Me (Alice and Crow) Narrated by: *Derek Griffiths (Mr Benn, Morph, Willo the Wisp, The Magic Roundabout, Charlie Chalk, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Portland Bill, Mr Men, Ivor the Engine) *Toni Arthur (Jimbo and the Jet Set, King Rollo, Little Miss, Bizzy Lizzy, Nellie the Elephant, The Flumps, The Raggy Dolls) *Bernard Cribbins (The Wombles) *Frances Kay and Francis Wright (You and Me) *Jane Horrocks (The Munch Bunch) Play-group annuals 1981 *Supercool, Olly Onion, Lizzie Leek, Dougal and Florence are singing carols *Jones the Steam, Idris the Dragon Itsy, Bitsy and The Shopkeeper Putting Letters in the letter box *Mr Happy, Mr Silly, King Rollo, Mr Benn, Tomsk, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mavis Cruet, Mr Small, Zoomer, Chorlton and two of the Toadies with the Christmas tree 1982 *Florence, King Rollo, Hamlet, Mr Benn, Spud, Lizzie Leek, Mavis Cruet, Morph, Folly, Mr Tickle and Great Uncle Bulgaria are ice skating 1983 *Ivor, Jones the Steam, The Beast, Mavis Cruet, Dougal, Florence, Mr Benn, Morph, Bungo, Wellington, Grandfather Flump and Mr Fussy Visiting Father Christmas 1984 *Mr Tickle, Mr Bump, Grandmorph, Father Flump, Perkin, Lizzie Leek, Jones the Steam, Zebedee, Pedro Orange and the Moonbean are in the Photo 1985 *Arthur, Mavis Cruet, Orinoco, Tomsk, Bungo, Morph, Mr Benn, The Shopkeeper, Mr Tall, Florence, King Rollo and Hamlet with the Snowman 1986 *Pedro Orange, Lizzie Leek, The Beast, Mavis Cruet, Dougal, Florence, Mr Benn, Grandmorph, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mr Tickle and Mr Small goes Sledging 1987 *Portland Bill, Pedro Orange, Lizzie Leek, Dougal, Florence, Mr Benn, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Crow, Mr Bump and The Raggy Dolls have the Christmas tree 1988 *The Christmas Dinner with Mr Bump, Mr Silly, Tomsk, Bungo, Wellington, Mother Flump, Portland Bill, Jones the Steam, Mr Benn, Pedro Orange, Princess and Morph 1989 *Supercool, Lizzie Leek, Florence, Mr Benn, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Crow, Alice, Mr Tickle, Jimbo, Claude, Lucy, Folly and Mr Tall Parading down the Street 1990 *Mr Tickle, Portland Bill, Jones the Steam, Mr Benn, Orinoco, Dotty, Lucy and Sad Sack hold Hands Together 1991 *Charlie Chalk, Portland Bill, King Rollo, Mr Benn, Mr. Clever, Orinoco, Jimbo, Hi-Fi and Pedro Orange goes caroling 1992 *Pedro Orange, King Rollo, Mr Benn, Portland Bill, Morph, Nellie the Elephant, Sad Sack, Florence, Charlie Chalk, Orinoco and Princess on the Helter Skelter Play-group: in wonderland of dreams 1979 *Bizzy Lizzy, Ivor, Jones the Steam, Chorlton, Jenny, Mr Benn, The Shopkeeper, Itsy, Bitsy, Olly Onion, Mr Bump, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Dougal and Florence are in the Photo 1981 *Olly Onion, Ivor, Dougal, King Rollo, Hamlet, Mr Benn, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mavis Cruet, Mr Small, Mr Bump, Mr. Strong, Itsy, Bitsy, Chorlton, Fenella and Jenny are Celebrates Christmas 1983 *Mavis Cruet, Dougal, Mr Benn, Morph, Grandmorph, The Moonbeans, Bungo, Wellington, Grandfather Flump, Jones the Steam, Mr Tickle and Little Miss Neat are putting Decorations on the Christmas Tree 1984 *Grandmorph, Father Flump, Lizzie Leek, Jones the Steam, Zebedee, Pedro Orange, Mr Tickle, The Moonbeans and Mavis Cruet are in the Snow 1985 *Florence, King Rollo and Hamlet Putting Letters in the letter box *Lizzie Leek, Mavis Cruet, Morph and Folly are ice skating *Mr Benn, Spud, Mr Tickle, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mr Silly, Mr Small, Father Flump and Posie goes Sledging 1988 *Supercool, Lizzie Leek, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Morph, Grandmorph, Back-To-Front, Lucy, Ivor, Jones the Steam, Portland Bill, Mother Flump, Little Miss Lucky and Zebedee are singing carols 1990 *In the Night Sky: Orinoco, Tomsk, Mr Silly, Mr Bounce, Little Miss Tiny, Lizzie Leek, Olly Onion, Supercool, King Rollo, Hamlet, Mr Benn, The Shopkeeper, Portland Bill, Crow, Princess, Claude, Jimbo, Morph, Folly, Gillespie, Jones the Steam, Dougal and Florence are in Clouds and Stars Copyrights *The Munch Bunch © Mary Turner & John Read. *The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. *Morph © Morph Ltd. *The Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford. *Mr Benn © David McKee. *The Flumps © David Yates. *Portland Bill © John Grace. *King Rollo © David McKee. *Willo the Wisp © Willo the Wisp Ltd. Partnership. *The Magic Roundabout © Danot Enterprises. *Mr Men © The Hargreaves Organisation. *Portland Bill © John Grace. *Ivor the Engine © Oliver Postgate/SmallFilms. *Jimbo and the Jet Set © Maddocks Cartoon Productions Ltd. Books and Tapes and VHS from Play Time #Bertha has a New Surprise! #Mop and Smiff Meets the Snowman! #SuperTed and Spotty in Japan! #Wil Cwac Cwac and Percy on Bikes! #The Raggy Dolls and the Rainbow! #Major Tom and the Seals! #The Womble on Ice! #Little Audrey and the Egg Hunt! #The Munch Bunch Sports Day! #Portland Bill and the Pop Group! #Morph on Water Skis! #Mr. Toad and the Jetboat Race! Characters: *Bertha (Bertha, Panjid Shakar, Ted Turner, Roy Willing, Miss McClackerty and Mr. Duncan) *Mop and Smiff (Mop and Smiff) *SuperTed (SuperTed and Spotty) *Wil Cwac Cwac (Wil Cwac Cwac and Dic) *Timbuctoo (Woof, Trumpet, Honk, Sniff, Croak and Hiss) *The Raggy Dolls (Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Lucy, Dotty, Princess, Claude and Sad Sack) *The Adventures of Major Tom (Major Tom and Oddball) *The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Tobermory, Madame Cholet and Wellington) *Little Audrey (Little Audrey, Melvin and Lucretia) *The Munch Bunch (Spud, Supercool, Olly Onion, Lizzie Leek, Button, Tiny and Pedro Orange) *Portland Bill (Portland Bill) *Morph (Morph and Grandmorph) *The Wind in the Willows (Mr Toad, Badger, Ratty and Mole) Narrated by: *Derek Griffiths (The Wind in the Willows, SuperTed, Morph, Mop and Smiff, Portland Bill) *Toni Arthur (Bertha, Wil Cwac Cwac, The Adventures of Major Tom, The Raggy Dolls) *Bernard Cribbins (The Wombles) *Jane Horrocks (The Munch Bunch, Little Audrey) Play Time Posters 1985 *Wil, Ifan, Pedro Orange, Olly Onion, Orinoco, Tomsk, Bungo, Morph, Miss McClackerty and Badger are putting Decorations on the Christmas Tree and the Room 1986 *Great Uncle Bulgaria, Pedro Orange, Lizzie Leek, Ratty, Mole, SuperTed, Spotty, Wil, Grandmorph and Panjid Shakar on the Hot Air Balloon 1987 *On the Boat is Major Tom, Portland Bill, Pedro Orange, Little Audrey, Lizzie Leek, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Bungo and The Raggy Dolls 1988 *Portland Bill, Major Tom, SuperTed, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mole, Badger, Miss McClackerty, Lizzie Leek, Morph, Folly, Little Audrey, Princess and Sad Sack in the Christmas Tree 1989 *Portland Bill, Mop, Smiff, Little Audrey, Mr Toad, Ratty, Mole, Miss McClackerty, Morph, Folly, Spud and Princess on the Marry-go-Round Copyrights *Bertha © Woodland Animations Ltd. *Morph © Morph Ltd. *Mop and Smiff © Mike Amatt. *The Munch Bunch © Mary Turner & John Read. *The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. *The Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford. *Portland Bill © John Grace. *SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. Toon Tunes Toon Tunes is a Video, CD and Cassette series from Sony Wonder, with the Wonderful World of music compiling themes from animated television series. Children's Hit Songs #Beany and Cecil #Here Come Little Audrey (Little Audrey's Song by The Comix) #Casper the Friendly Ghost #Nellie the Elephant (Sang by Lulu) #Peanuts (Linus and Lucy) #Vicky the Viking (Produced by Zuiyo Enterprise Company) #Postman Pat (Theme from the BBC TV Series) #Fractured Fairy Tales #Disney's Adventures of Gummi Bears (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) #I'm Madeline (from Madeline's Favorite Songs) #The Smurfs (Sing a Happy Song) #Astro Boy (Music by Tatsuo Takai) #Old Bear's Song (Main Title from Old Bear Stories) #Bobby's World (Produced by Film Roman for Alevy Productions) #Rocko's Modern Life (Main Title from The Best of Nicktoons Album) #The Littl' Bits (Produced by Tatsunoko Productions) #Mighty Max (Created by Bluebird and Film Roman) #The Little Mermaid (Theme from the Little Mermaid TV Series) #Budgie the Little Helicopter (Sang by Paul K. Joyce) #Rugrats (Theme from The Best of Nicktoons Album) #Chorlton and the Wheelies (Created by Cosgrove Hall) #The Magic School Bus (Performed by Little Richard) #Bump (Created by Queensgate Productions) #Little Women (Produced by Nippon Animation) #Arthur (Believe in Yourself) #Rainbow Brite (See the Shining Light) #Matty's Funnies (Both Beany and Cecil and Casper and Friends) #The Raggy Dolls (Sang by Neil Innes) #Littlest Pet Shop (Created by Sunbow Entertainment) #Hello Kitty (Play with us Today) #My Little Pony (Produced by Marvel and Sunbow) #Little Lulu (Main Title from The Little Lulu Show) #Welcome to Pooh Corner (from The Original Disney Channel's TV Show) Funny Bone All-Stars #The Bugs Bunny Show (This Is It) #The Woody Woodpecker Song (with Grace Stafford) #Popeye the Sailor (Sang by William Costello) #Tom and Jerry #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show #George of the Jungle #Inspector Gadget #The Baby Huey Show (Main Title) #The Flintstones (Meet The Fintstones) #The Jetsons #Top Cat #Yogi Bear #The New Scooby-Doo Movies #Magilla Gorilla #Wally Gator #Huckleberry Hound #The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show #Quick Draw McGraw #The Banana Splits (The Tra La La Song) #Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines #Josie and the Pussycats #The Hair Bear Bunch #TaleSpin (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) #Count Duckula (Created by Cosgrove Hall, Sang by Mike Harding) #Tiny Toon Adventures #The Ren and Stimpy Show (Happy Happy Joy Joy) #Animaniacs #Donald Duck (Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck) #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Plumber Rap) #Albert the Fifth Musketeer (Created by Christophe Izard) #Donkey Kong Country (Created by France 2 and Nelvana) #Johnny Bravo (from Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon) #The Alvin Show (with Clyde Crashcup) Action-Packed Anthems #Captain Planet (End Title) #Speed Racer (Music by Nobuyoshi Koshibe) #Underdog #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Theme from the Ninja Turtles TV Series) #The Mighty Hercules #SuperTed (Made in Wales by Siriol Animation) #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) #Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime (Created by Cosgrove Hall) #Mighty Mouse #Gigantor #King Kong (Produced by Toei Animation and Rankin/Bass Productions) #Spider-Man (Theme Music by Paul Francis Webster) #The Real Ghostbusters (Performed by John Smith) #The Mysterious Cities of Gold (Performed by Noam Kaniel) #Danger Mouse (Created by Cosgrove Hall) #The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Produced by DIC Entertainment and SEGA) #DuckTales (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) #Animals of Farthing Wood (End Title) #Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (from the PBS game show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) #The Atom Ant Show #Jonny Quest #Hong Kong Phooey #The Secret Squirrel Show #Space Ghost #Touché Turtle #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan #The Tick (Produced by Sunbow Entertainment) #Darkwing Duck (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) #Sailor Moon (Music by Takanori Arisawa) #The Pink Panther #Dungeons and Dragons (Produced by Marvel Productions) #X-Men (Produced by Marvel Studios) #Batman: The Animated Series Best of Warner Bros.: The Academy Awards Animation Collection The Best of Warner Bros. Home Entertainment – Academy® Award Winning and Nominated theatrical animated shorts. Category: Best Animated Short Subjects. Franchises include Warner Bros., Walter Lantz, Hanna-Barbera, Harvey Films, Famous Studios, MGM, Max Fleischer etc. The Most Celebrated Cartoons of their time, Including 19 award Winners and the lot of Nominees. This collection has something for everyone with characters such as the Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Droopy, Casper, Little Audrey, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, Superman, Dot, Line & Squiggle, Tex Avery’s "Little Johnny Jet", Chuck Jones’ "High Note", and Nelly’s Folly (the singing Giraffe) and Hubie Bertie & Cat Claude. Disc 1 #The Milky Way, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Rudolf Ising #The Yankee Doodle Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #The Barber of Seville (Woody Woodpecker), Walter Lantz Productions - James Culhane #Mouse Trouble (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Quiet Please! (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #The Cat Concerto (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Tweetie Pie (Tweety and Sylvester), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #The Little Orphan (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #For Scent-imental Reasons (Pepe Le Pew), Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #So Much for So Little, Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #The Two Mouseketeers (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Johann Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Popeye, The Ace of Space (Popeye), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Boo Moon (Casper the Friendly Ghost), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #The Seapreme Court (Little Audrey), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Speedy Gonzales (Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #Birds Anonymous (Tweety and Sylvester), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #Knighty Knight Bugs (Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #The Dot and the Line, Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones Disc 2 #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (Popeye), Fleischer Studios - Dave Fleischer #Peace on Earth, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Hugh Harman #A Wild Hare (Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd), Warner Bros. - Tex Avery #Puss Gets the Boot (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Superman (Superman), Fleischer Studios - Dave Fleischer #Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (Bugs Bunny), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #Rhapsody in Rivets, Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #The Night Before Christmas (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Blitz Wolf, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Tex Avery #The Hollywood Matador (Woody Woodpecker), Walter Lantz Productions - Alex Lovy and Walter Lantz #Pigs in a Polka, Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #Red Hot Riding Hood, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Tex Avery #Swooner Crooner (Porky Pig), Warner Bros. - Frank Tashlin #The Friendly Ghost (Casper the Friendly Ghost), Famous Studios - Isadore Sparber #For Better or Nurse (Popeye), Famous Studios - Isadore Sparber #Walky Talky Hawky (Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg), Warner Bros. - Robert McKimson #Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #The Stupidstitious Cat (Buzzy the Crow), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #The Enchanted Square (Raggedy Ann), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Santa's Surprise (Little Audrey), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Mouse Wreckers (Hubie, Bertie and Claude Cat), Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones Disc 3 #The Land of the Lost, Famous Studios - Izzy Sparber #Señor Droopy (Droopy), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Tex Avery #Fast and Furry-ous (Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner), Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #Hatch Up Your Troubles (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Daffy Duck), Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #Tarts and Flowers (Little Audrey), Famous Studios - Bill Tytla #Casper's Spree Under the Sea (Casper the Friendly Ghost), Famous Studios - Bill Tytla #Jerry's Cousin (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Little Johnny Jet, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Tex Avery #Popeye's Pappy (Popeye), Famous Studios - Isadore Sparber #Heir Bear (Barney Bear), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Dick Lundy #Touché, Pussy Cat! (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (Ralph Phillips), Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #The Flea Circus, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Tex Avery #Sandy Claws (Tweety, Sylvester and Granny), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #Good Will to Men, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Rabbit Punch (Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare), Famous Studios - Dave Tendlar Disc 4 #Hare Brush (Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd), Warner Bros. - I. Freleng #Little Audrey Riding Hood (Little Audrey), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Busy Buddies (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #One Froggy Evening (Michigan J. Frog), Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #A Bicep Built for Two (Herman and Katnip), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Spooking About Africa (Casper the Friendly Ghost), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Lion in the Roar, Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Tabasco Road (Speedy Gonzales), Warner Bros. - Robert McKimson #One Droopy Knight (Droopy), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Michael Lah #Pest Pupil (Baby Huey), Famous Studios - Dave Tendlar #Scat Cats (Spike and Tyke), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #The Vanishing Duck (Tom and Jerry), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Dawg Gawn (Little Audrey), Famous Studios - Seymour Kneitel #Yogi Bear's Big Break (Yogi Bear), Hanna-Barbera - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #High Note, Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #Nelly's Folly, Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones #Prince Violent (Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam), Warner Bros. - Friz Freleng #The Roaring Lion (Snagglepuss), Hanna-Barbera - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera #Now Hear This, Warner Bros. - Chuck Jones Voice Cast *Bernice Hansen as Mama Cat/Three Little Kittens *William Hanna as Tom *Ben Hardaway as Woody Woodpecker *Sara Berner as The Female Mouse Toy/First Little Pig/Red/Grandma *Billy Bletcher as Spike *Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker/Tweety/Sylvester/Pepe Le Pew/Speedy Gonzales/Clarence/Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam/King Arthur/The Dragon/Grandpa Squirrel/Hiawatha/Big Bad Wolf/Third Little Pig/Porky Pig/Foghorn Leghorn/Henery Hawk/Barnyard Dawg/Hubie/Claude/Daffy Duck/J.L./Dr. Oro Myicin/Pablo/Fernando *Frank Graham as John E. Jones *Francoise Brun-Cottan as Nibbles/Fifi Le Flea *Jack Mercer as Popeye/Moon People/Sawfish/The Mad Scientist/Russian Boy/Dutch Boy/Pappy/Popeye's Mama/Native/Tommy Tortoise/Moe Hare/King Louis/Tutor *Cecil Roy as Casper/Billie/Billy/Teacher *Jackson Beck as Martians/King Luna/Moon People/Judge/Perry White/Landlord/Bluto/Buzzy Crow/Red Lantern/Gingerbread Man/Devil's Food Cakeman/Ghost Leader/Burglar/Big Muscular Cat/Herman/Dogcatcher *Sid Raymond as Martians/Whale/Katnip/Wheezy the Elephant/Baby Huey *Allen Swift as Lookout *Mae Questel as Little Audrey/Little Fishes/Olive Oyl/Isabel/Goldie the Goldfish/Audrey's Mother/Mama Duck *Stan Freberg as Mice/Bertie *Robert Morley as The Dot and the Line *Gus Wickie as Sindbad *Lou Fleischer as Wimpy *Arthur Q. Bryan as Elmer Fudd *Lillian Randolph as Mammy Two Shoes *Bud Collyer as Superman *Julian Noa as Narrator (From Superman) *Joan Alexander as Lois Lane *Pinto Colvig as Sergeant Pork *Bill Thompson as Adolf Wolf/Droopy/François Le Clown/Butch *Danny Webb as Woody Woodpecker *Bea Benaderet as Second Little Pig/The Fair Melissa/Granny *Frank Graham as The Wolf *Frank Gallop as Narrator (from Casper) *Joyce Terry as Raggedy Ann *Tex Avery as The Bull *Paul Julian as The Road Runner *Paul Frees as Muscles/Barney Bear/Gopher/Tax Collector *Daws Butler as Father Jet/Pepito/Reverend Mouse/Spike/Yogi Bear/The Ranger/Snagglepuss *Dick Beals as Ralph Phillips *Janet Waldo as Jeannie *Bill Roberts as Michigan J. Frog *Red Coffey as Little Quacker *Don Messick as Boo Boo *Gloria Wood as Nelly the Singing Giraffe TV Teddy Join T.V. Teddy as he Laughs and Sings with his exciting videos. T.V Teddy and his on-screen pals with enhance tales by encouraging children to participate, T.V. Teddy comes with a Soft T.V. Teddy Toy and Videos from Family Home Entertainment, The Video Collection, BBC Video, Tempo Pre School, Hanna-Barbera Home Video and Castle Vision. Videos with Janet's Shop (Children 3 - 7) #Stanley the Ugly Duckling: featuring the voices of Wolfman Jack, Rick Dees and Susan Blu #The Tale of Peter Rabbit: narrated by Carol Burnett #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi: from The Chuck Jones Animation Collection #The White Seal: from The Chuck Jones Animation Collection #Timeless Tales from Hallmark: The Elves and the Shoemaker and Thumbelina #The Adventures of Pinocchio: A Timeless and Beautiful fully Animated Feature Length Classic #Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! and Best Counting Video Ever! #Mr Men and Little Miss: Six Original Stories #The Mr Men's Alphabet Story: The Great Alphabet Hunt #The Herbs: Parsley's Tail and Miss Jessop Tidies Up #The Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed and the Great Horrendo and SuperTed and the Pothole Rescue #Wimpole Village: Welcome to Wimpole Village #My Little Pony: The Great Rainbow Caper, Sweet Stuff, Baby It's Cold Outside and Bright Lights #Moon Dreamers: Twinkle Twinkle Little Moon Dreamer #The Raggy Dolls: The Dark Wood and The Winter Swan #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Funny Crow and Playful Little Audrey #The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert's Undersea Adventure, Rupert and the Pirates and Rupert and Crocodile #Fun Song Factory #A Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe and other Favourite Nursery Rhymes #A Day Full of Songs #Mr. Blobby: Blobbyvision #Miffy: My Learning Video #Rosie & Jim: Woollen Mill, Butterflies and Flying #Fireman Sam: The Hero Next Door, Lost Cat and Sam's Day Off #Roald Dahl: The Enormous Crocodile #Anytime Tales: Not Now Barnard and Other Stories #Learn with Sooty: Be Safe, Start to Read, Have Fun with Number and Simple Science #Fun to Learn with Spot: Spot's Alphabet and Spot Learns to Count #Paddington Bear: A Bear Called Paddington and Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt #The Very Best of The Clangers #Postman Pat's 123 Story #The Adventures of Huxley Pig #Children's Favourites: featuring Rainbow, Sooty and Button Moon #Tots TV: Wiggly Worms, Peacock and Apple Picking #Pre-School Favoureites: featuring Spot, Wimpole Village, Bump and Wil Quack Quack Videos with Anthony's Attic (Children 7 - 10) #The Railway Dragon: with the Voice Talents of Leslie Nielsen and Barry Morse #Yankee Doodle Cricket: from The Chuck Jones Animation Collection #Cricket in Times Square: from The Chuck Jones Animation Collection #Pickwick's Animated Classics: The Wizard of Oz and Peter Pan #The Wind in the Willows and A Tale of Two Toads #The Bearnstein Bears in The Giant Bat Cave, Not-so-Buried Treasure and The Bearnstein Bears and The Wild Wild Honey #Little Woman: The Famous Story now Beautifully Animated! #Shining Time Station: Sweet and Sour #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas and Bertie's Great Race & Other Adventures #Brum: Brum at the Wedding and Brum is an Ice Skating Star #Peanuts: It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown, She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown, You're in Love, Charlie Brown, Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown and Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown #Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites: The Flintstones, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Scooby-Doo and Jonny Quest #The Super Mario Bros Super Show: The Great BMX Race and Pirates of the Koopa #TUGS: Sunshine and Trapped #Transformers: The Key To Vector Sigma, Megatron's Master Plan and Dinobot Island #Action Adventures: featuring 3 action adventures of Transformers, Action Force and Inhumanoids #Jem: Music is Magic #Thundercats: Slaves of Castle Plun Darr, Tower of Traps and The Garden of Delight #Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: How It All Began, Case of the Killer Pizza, The Invasion of the Punk Frogs, Attack of Big Macc, Return of the Turtleoid and The Four Musketurtles Harvey Comics on Video Harvey Comics has Videos that based on the Harvey Comics Characters including Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost and Richie Rich. Hanna-Barbera Characters, Tom and Jerry, Alvin & the Chipmunks, Popeye, Beetle Bailey, Underdog and Danger Mouse Join in with Other Harvey Comics Characters. Vol. 1: Casper the Friendly Ghost #Casper the Friendly Ghost in Boo-to-you Too #Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost in Downtown, Spooktown #Wendy the Good Little Witch in Little Curious Witch #The Ghostly Trio in Blue or White? Vol. 2: Baby Huey, with Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare #Baby Huey in Duck Outdoors #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare in Hare is the Hare #Baby Huey in Having A Ball #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare in Tortoise Wins by a Hare Vol. 3: Herman and Katnip #Herman and Katnip in First Haircut #Buzzy the Funny Crow in A Dog Days Night? #Herman and Katnip in Alien Abducktion #Buzzy the Funny Crow in The Bully Fighter Vol. 4: Playful Little Audrey and Friends #Playful Little Audrey in Audrey in Wonderland #Little Dot in Water Baby #Little Lotta in Leaping Lotta #Little Audrey & Melvin in If the Shoe Fits Vol. 5: Richie Rich and Hot Stuff #Richie Rich in Counterfeit Dollar #Hot Stuff in Mystery Mountain #Richie Rich in Richblanca Vol. 6: Casper and Little Audrey #Casper the Friendly Ghost in Take It or Lump It #Wendy the Good Little Witch in A Horse of a Flying Color #Playful Little Audrey in Suzie's Hypnosis #Little Dot in Musical Dot Vol. 7: Popeye's All-Star #Popeye in Ship Ahoy #Beetle Bailey in Snow Foolin' #Little Iodine in Mother Goose is on the Loose #Popeye in The Treasure of Howe's Bayou Vol. 8: Woody Woodpecker and Pals #Woody Woodpecker in Bats in the Belfry #Chilly Willy in The Legend of Rockabye Point #Woody Woodpecker in Niagara Fools #Chilly Willy in Tricky Trout Vol. 9: The Tom and Jerry Show #Tom and Jerry in The Super Cyclists #Tom and Jerry in Beach Bully Cat #Tom and Jerry in The Lost Duckling #Tom and Jerry in Cosmic Cat and Meteor Mouse Vol. 10: The Pink Panther #The Pink Panther in Shocking Pink #The Pink Panther in Pink Punch #The Pink Panther in Pink, Plunk, Plink #The Pink Panther in The Scarlet Pinkernel Vol. 11: Danger Mouse and Underdog #Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse on the Orient Express #Underdog in The Great Gold Robbery Vol. 12: The Chipmunks #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Stanley the Eagle #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Old MacDonald-Cha, Cha, Cha #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Jungle Rhythm #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Ragtime Cowboy Joe Vol. 13: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 1 (The Flintstones and The Jetsons) #The Flintstones in Little Bamm Bamm #Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm in The Show Must Go On #The Jetsons in The Coming of Astro Vol. 14: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 2 (Scooby-Doo) #Scooby-Doo in Scooby's Fantastic Island #Scooby-Doo in The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers #Scooby-Doo in Strongman Scooby Vol. 15: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 3 (Favourite Heros) #Jonny Quest in The Robot Spy #Hong Kong Phooey in Batty Bank Mob #Captain Caveman in Rollerman Vol. 16: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 4 (Yogi Bear and Pals) #Yogi Bear in A Bear Pair #Wally Gator in Gator-Napper #Squiddly Diddly in Way Out Squiddly #Snagglepuss in The Roaring Lion Vol. 17: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 5 (Huckleberry Hound and Friends) #Huckleberry Hound in Spud Dud #Augie Doggie in In The Picnic of Time #Quick Draw McGraw in Masking for Trouble #Breezly and Sneezly in All Riot on the Northern Front Vol. 18: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 6 (Top Cat and Josie and the Pussycats) #Top Cat in T.C. Minds the Baby #Josie and the Pussycats in The Secret Six Secret Vol. 19: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 7 (Penelope Pitstop and Dastardly and Muttley) #Penelope Pitstop in Arabian Desert Danger #Dastardly and Muttley in Stop That Pigeon Voice Cast *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Jess Harnell - Fatso/Rueben *Joe Nipote - Fusso *Gilbert Gottfried - Lazo *Miriam Flynn - Poil *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Moe Hare/Baby Huey/Katnip *Bill Farmer - Katsy Cat/Pal/Louie *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Katie Leigh - Richie Rich/Princess Charma/Irona/Dueben *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog/Beetle Bailey *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean/Sergeant Snorkel *Jeannie Elias - Gloria/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee/Tiny *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Billy West - Herman/Tommy Tortoise *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Melvin/Hot Stuff *Tara Strong - Lucretia *Cree Summer - Little Dot/Little Iodine *Whoopi Goldberg - Little Lotta *Jack Mercer - Popeye/Pipeye/Peepeye *Marilyn Schreffler - Olive Oyl/Swee'pee/Poopeye/Pupeye *Allan Melvin - Bluto *Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker *David Jason - Danger Mouse *Terry Scott - Penfold *Edward Kelsey - Baron Silas Greenback/Colonel K *Wally Cox - Underdog *Norma MacMillan - Sweet Polly Purebred *Allen Swift - Goggle the Zok Man *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin Seville/Simon Seville/Theodore Seville/David Seville *Alan Reed - Fred Flintstone *Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone/Rosie the Robot *Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble/Captain Caveman/Dino/Cosmo S. Spacely/Sneezly Seal *Bea Benaderet - Betty Rubble *Russi Taylor - Pebbles Flintstone *Michael Sheehan – Bamm-Bamm Rubble *George O'Hanlon - George Jetson *Penny Singleton - Jane Jetson *Janet Waldo - Judy Jetson/Josie McCoy/Penelope Pitstop *Don Messick - Scooby-Doo/Scrappy-Doo/Boo-Boo Bear/Ranger Smith/Astro/Muttley/Klunk/Zilly/Sebastian/Spot/Dr. Benton Quest *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers/Alexander Cabot III *Tim Matheson - Jonny Quest *Mike Road - Race Bannon *Danny Bravo - Hadji Singh *Scatman Crothers - Hong Kong Phooey *Kathy Gori - Rosemary *Joe E. Ross - Sergeant Flint *Daws Butler - Yogi Bear/Snagglepuss/Elroy Jetson/Quick Draw McGraw/Wally Gator/Augie Doggie/Chilly Willy/Baba Looey/Huckleberry Hound *Paul Frees - Squiddly Diddly *Doug Young - Doggie Daddy *Howard Morris - Breezly Bruin *Arnold Stang - Top Cat *Maurice Gosfield - Benny the Ball *Marvin Kaplan - Choo Choo *John Stephenson - Fancy-Fancy *Leo DeLyon - Spook/Brain *Allen Jenkins - Officer Dibble *Barbara Pariot - Valerie Brown *Jackie Joseph - Melody Valentine *Jerry Dexter - Alan M. Mayberry *Sherry Alberoni - Alexandra Cabot *Paul Lynde - The Hooded Claw *Paul Winchell - Dick Dastardly *Additional Voices - Kath Soucie/Don Messick/Paul Winchell/Mel Blanc/Joe Alaskey/Billy West/Carlos Alazraqui/Gilbert Gottfried/Charlie Adler/Daws Butler/Jim Cummings/Mr. Lawrence/Julie Kavner/Dan Castellaneta/David Jason/John Stephenson/Larry Storch The Harveytoons Comedy Show The Harveytoons Comedy Show is a Television Series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, featuring Harvey Comics characters and series including: Overgrown Duckling Baby Huey, Wiseguy Buzzy the Crow, Slow Runner Tommy Tortoise, Cheerful Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip, Casper the Friendly Ghost and of course, Daydreaming Little Audrey. The Film Roman version of Richie Rich, The Baby Huey Show and The New Casper Cartoon Show have also been featured in the Show, The Show itself contained 4 full cartoons with Original and New Voices and New Music. Episodes Season 1 #Herman the CAToonist/Hooky Spooky/Starting from Hatch/Crazytown #Invention Convention/Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow/Bouncing Benny/Clown on the Farm #Tweet Music/Hysterical History/Surf and Sound/By Leaps and Hounds #Mr. Money Gags/The Oily Bird/Ice Scream/Poop Goes the Weasel #Tempo Tantrum/Mouse Trapeze/Mother Goose Land/Sock-a-Bye Kitty #Little Boo Peep/Pest Pupil/Cat in the Act/The Seapreme Court #Feast and Furious/Okey Dokey Donkey/Boo Bop/The Voice of the Turkey #Mouseum/Top Cat/Law and Audrey/Fun at the Fair #Boo Hoo Baby/Duck Huey Duck/Red, White, and Boo/Fiesta Time #Ghost of Honor/Mousieur Herman/Candy Cabaret/The Awful Tooth #Little Audrey Riding Hood/Winner by a Hare/Once Upon a Rhyme/Swab the Duck #Rail Rodents/Shootin' Stars/Dizzy Dinosaurs/A Bicep Built for Two #Pedro and Lorenzo/Boo Moon/Dawg Gone/Scout Fellow #Cat-Choo/Huey's Father's Day/Right off the Bat/TV Fuddlehead #Git Along Little Ducky/Gag and Baggage/Fishing Tackler/Out of This Whirl #Richie's Great Race/Sleuth But Sure/Boo Scout/Southbound #Twin Trouble/La Petite Parade/Silly Science/From Dime to Dime #Rich and Chocolatey/Wendy's Wish/Hold the Lion, Please/Ghost of the Town #Doing What's Fright/Better Bait Than Never/Operation Immunization/Tarts and Flowers #Vegetable Vaudeville/Land of the Lost Watches/The Stupidstitious Cat/Dizzy Dishes #Dognapped/Bedtime Troubles/Duck Outdoors/City Kitty #The Witching Hour/Nothing to Hiccup At/To Boo or Not to Boo/Which is Witch #Pig-a-Boo/Having A Ball/Roughin' It/Robin Rodenthood #Girls Only/The Boogeyman/You Said a Mouseful/Spunky Skunky Season 2 #Dutch Treat/Kitty Cornered/The Old Shell Game/Scrappily Married #Three Ducks And A Dope/Finnegan's Flea/Mice Paradise/Down to Mirth #Casper Genie/The Inquist Visit/The Shoe Must Go On/Penguin for Your Thoughts #Chew Chew Baby/Jingle Jangle Jungle/Ship A-Hooey/Giddy Gadgets #Richie's Circus/Bull Fright/One Funny Knight/One Quack Mind #The Hippocratic Oaf/Of Mice and Magic/Party Smarty/Ghost Writers #Not Ghoulty/As the Crow Lies/Fido Beta Kappa/Forest Fantasy #Superhero Huey/The Deep Boo Sea/Fresh Yeggs/Trick or Tree #Fine Feathered Fiend/Sky Scrappers/Snooze Reel/Little Lost Ghost #The Love Potion/Good Scream Fun/Huey's First Haircut/Jolly the Clown #Cheese Burglar/Mousetro Herman/Growing Up/Target...Huey! #Fright-day the 13th/Possum Pearl/The Bully Fighter/Hide and Peak #Fit to Be Toyed/Invasion of the Cadbury Robots/Surf Bored/Perry Popgun #News Hound/The Kid from Mars/Huey's Ducky Daddy/Kozmo Goes to School #Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Rabbit Punch/Northwest Mousie/Self Help Huey Voice Cast (Order of Appearance) *Katie Leigh - Casper/Richie Rich/Lou/Isabel/Mary Canary/Dueben/Irona *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Baby Huey/Moe Hare/Pedro/Farmer Jones/Katnip (2nd Season only)/Additional Voices *Anndi McAfee - Wendy/Wishbone *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Billy/Mama Duck *Billy West - Herman/Katnip (1st Season only)/Tommy Tortoise/Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow/Wolfie/King Findall/Additional Voices *Charlie Adler - Fox/Additional Voices *Frank Welker - Waxy Weasel *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Bill Farmer - Pal/Louie *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Jeannie Elias - Gloria Glad/Herbert/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Carlos Alazraqui - Henry the Rooster/Gambling Devil/Additional Voices *Jimmy Hibbert - Skunky/Additional Voices *Corey Burton - Martin Kanine *Jonathan Kydd - Snapper the Dog *Russi Taylor - Gabby Lament/Mama Duck *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Cecil Roy - Casper/Billy (archive footage) *Alan Shay - Casper (archive footage) *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy (archive footage) *Arnold Stang - Herman/Timothy the Turkey/Turtle (archive footage) *Jackson Beck - Buzzy the Crow/Fox/Red Lantern/Spike/Moe Hare/Additional Voices (archive footage) *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio (archive footage) *Jack Mercer - Spooky/Inchy Worm/Johnny/Katnip/Porkchop/Cock Robin/Waxey Weasel/Henry the Rooster/Rueben/Jonah/Additional Voices (archive footage) *Dayton Allen - The Cat (archive footage) *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise (archive footage) *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey/Wolfie/Katnip (archive footage) *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Audrey's Mother/Mama Duck/Billy/Hans/Louise/Kitty Kuddles/Possum Pearl (archive footage) *Additional Voices - Julie Kavner, Gilbert Gottfried, Whoopi Goldberg, Chris Barrie, Maria Darling, Patric Zimmerman, Mr. Lawrence, Andre Stojka, Dan Castellaneta and Cree Summer Trivia *Each Cartoon has new voices so they have their thinking thoughts. *Other Cartoons that were not Included on the Show: like Casper's Spree Under the Sea, Jumping with Toy and Audrey the Rainmaker. *The Richie Rich voices (Katie Leigh, René Auberjonois, Jeannie Elias, Pat Fraley, Martin Jarvis and Susan Silo) are Original in the Show, with no New Music. *The Theme and Ending of the Show is The Noveltoon Theme. *Katie Leigh's voice for Casper sounds like Dumbo from Dumbo's Circus. *Anndi McAfee's voice for Wendy sounds like Phoebe Hyerdahl from Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!. *Jim Cummings' voice for Buzzy the Crow sounds like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Cat from Nickelodeon's CatDog and King Louie from Walt Disney's Jungle Book. *Billy West's voice for Tommy Tortoise and Herman sounds like Woody Woodpecker and Stimpy J. Cat from Nickelodeon's Ren and Stimpy. *Joe Alaskey's voice for Spooky and Moe Hare sounds like Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures. *Charlie Adler's voice for The Fox sounds like Chicken from Cow and Chicken. *Bill Farmer's voice for Pal sounds like Walt Disney's Pluto. *Carlos Alazraqui's voice for Henry the Rooster sounds like Rocko from Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life. *Frank Welker's voice for Waxy Weasel sounds like Slick Wolf from The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *Kath Soucie's voice for Mama Duck and Little Audrey sounds like Phil's Twin Sister, Lil from Nickelodeon's Rugrats and Kanga from Winnie the Pooh. Famous Studios Character Stars *Popeye, Star of Paramount's "Popeye" Cartoons *Bluto, Co-star of Paramount's "Popeye" Cartoons *Honey Halfwitch, Star of Paramount's "Honey Halfwitch" Cartoons *Little Lulu, Star of Paramount's "Little Lulu" Cartoons *Jeepers and Creepers, Star of "Jeepers and Creepers" Cartoons *Beetle Bailey, Star of "Beetle Bailey" Cartoons *Casper the Friendly Ghost, Stas of Paramount's "Casper" Cartoons *Little Audrey, Star of Paramount's "Little Audrey" and "Buzzy and Little Audrey" Cartoons *Pal, Co-Star of Paramount's "Little Audrey" Cartoons *Buzzy Crow, Star of Paramount's "Buzzy and Katnip/Buzzy and Little Audrey" Cartoons *Katnip, Co-star of Paramount's "Herman and Katnip" and "Buzzy and Katnip" Cartoons *Herman, Star of Paramount's "Herman and Katnip" Cartoons *Baby Huey, Star of Paramount's "Baby Huey" Cartoons *Tommy Tortoise, Star of Paramount's "Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare" Cartoons *Moe Hare, Co-Star of Paramount's "Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare" Cartoons *Olive Oyl, Featured in Paramount "Popeye" Cartoons *Wimpy, Featured in Paramount "Popeye" Cartoons *Tubby, Featured in Paramount's "Little Lulu" Cartoons *Alvin, Featured in Paramount's "Little Lulu" Cartoons *Sergeant Snorkle, Featured in "Beetle Bailey" Cartoons *Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost, Featured in Paramount's "Casper" Cartoons *Little Sam and Little Jim, Featured in Paramount's "Little Audrey" Cartoons *Little Tina and Bully Billy, Featured in Paramount's "Little Audrey" Cartoons *Little Lotta, Featured in Paramount's "Little Audrey" Cartoons *Little Dot, Featured in Paramount's "Little Audrey" Cartoons *Audrey's Mother, Featured in Paramount's "Little Audrey" Cartoons *Spike, Featured in Paramount's "Herman and Katnip" Cartoons *Rueben, Dueben and Louie, Featured in Paramount's "Herman and Katnip" Cartoons *Mama Duck, Featured in Paramount's "Baby Huey" Cartoons *Waxey Weasel, Featured in Paramount's "Noveltoon" Cartoons *Kitty Kuddles, Featured in Paramount's "Noveltoon" Cartoons *Spunky the Donkey, Featured in Paramount's "Noveltoon" Cartoons *Wolfie, Featured in Paramount's "Noveltoon" Cartoons *Inchy Worm, Featured in Paramount's "Noveltoon" Cartoons *Martin Kanine, Featured in Paramount's "Noveltoon" Cartoons France 3 video Juniors France 3 video Juniors is a Video Collection with Favourites Characters in 2 Languagers English and French. *The Animals of Farthing Wood: the Journey Begins *The Animals of Farthing Wood: from Copse to Quarry *The Animals of Farthing Wood: On to White Deer Park *The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Challenge of Winter *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Friends & Enemies *The Animals of Farthing Wood: New Beginnings *Albert the Fifth Musketeer: The King's New Shoes *Albert the Fifth Musketeer: The King's Complex *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: Daffy Duck *Looney Tunes: Sylvester and Tweety *Looney Tunes: Speedy Gonzales *Looney Tunes: Wile E Coyote and Road Runner *Tom and Jerry: Volume 1 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 2 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 3 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 4 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 5 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 6 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 7 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 8 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 9 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 10 *Paddington's 1st Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 2nd Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 3rd and 4th Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 5th Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 6th Anywhen T.V. Show *Little Women: The Battle Begins!/The Gift of Freedom *Little Women: Amy and Bad Friends/New Friends *The Pink Panther: Shocking Pink *The Pink Panther: Pink Pink and Away *Saban's The Adventures of Pinocchio *The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions *The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales *The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field *The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies *The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Do! *Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 1 *Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 2 *Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 3 *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *The Tribulations of Cadichon *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Happiness is Dragon-Shaped *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Chorlton Gets his Wheels *Chorlton and the Wheelies: The Up and Down Plants *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Spot the Happiness Dragon *Chorlton and the Wheelies: The Day the Lights Went Out *Popeye The Sailor: Volume 1 *Popeye The Sailor: Volume 2 *Animaniacs: Volume 1 *Animaniacs: Volume 2 *Animaniacs: Volume 3 *Animaniacs: Volume 4 *Animaniacs: Volume 5 *Animaniacs Sing-Along: Yakko's World *Animaniacs Sing-Along: Mostly in Toon *Sailor Moon: Episodes 1 and 2 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 3 and 4 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 5 and 6 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 7 and 8 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 9 and 10 *Princess Knight, Part One *Princess Knight, Part Two *Edward & Friends Vol 1 *Edward & Friends Vol 2 *Garfield & Friends Vol 1 and 2 *Garfield Gets a Life *Garfield Goes to Hollywood *Droopy: I'm Happy *Yogi Bear and Friends *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib *Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics *Ren & Stimpy: The Stupidest Stories *Ren & Stimpy: The Stinkiest Stories *Ren & Stimpy: On Duty *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics II *Casper and Friends *Rocko's Modern Life: Machine Madness *Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... Little Audrey and Friends Little Audrey and Friends is a television series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, starring Harvey Comics character, Little Audrey. It airing in 1993 with Famous Studios-produced cartoons from 1950 and 1961 with cartoons from Gene Deitch in 1961 to 1963. List of Little Audrey and Friends Episodes #Little Audrey Riding Hood/Mr. Money Gags/From Dime to Dime/News Hound #The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Hide and Peak/Dutch Treat/Fido Beta Kappa #Hold the Lion, Please/In the Nicotine/Poop Goes the Weasel/Possum Pearl #Dawg Gawn/Kitty Cornered/Silly Science/Dante Dreamer #The Seapreme Court/Boo Moon/Northwest Mousie/Swab the Duck #Dizzy Dishes/The Deep Boo Sea/Fine Feathered Fiend/Fiesta Time #Surf Bored/Git Along Little Ducky/Pedro and Lorenzo/Electronica #Tarts and Flowers/You Said a Mouseful/The Voice of the Turkey/Fresh Yeggs #Fishing Tackler/Will Do Mousework/Trick or Tree/La Petite Parade #Law and Audrey/Hysterical History/Perry Popgun/Vegetable Vaudeville #The Little Girl Who Could Fly/No Ifs, Ands or Butts/Fright-day the 13th/Land of the Lost Watches #Audrey's Candy Sack/Crazytown/TV Fuddlehead/Candy Cabaret #Little Snow-Audrey/True Boo/Jumping with Toy/Mice Meeting You #Butterfly Audrey/Pest Pupil/Feast and Furious/The Oily Bird #I'm Just Curious/Finnegan's Flea/Sleuth But Sure/It's Greek to Audrey #Audrey's Night Out/Shootin' Stars/Miceniks/Fastest Skip in the West #The Mad Doctor/Mice Paradise/Drippy Mississippi/Girls Only #Cousin Suzie/Spook No Evil/Invention Convention/Tina's Little Secret #Dots, Dots, Dots/The Awful Tooth/Jolly the Clown/Twin Trouble #Aurdey's Baby Talk/One Quack Mind/Boo Hoo Baby/Tot Watchers #Spook a Nanny/To Boo or Not to Boo/Gag and Baggage/Suzie's Hypnosis #Little Runaway Car/Mousieur Herman/Talking Horse Sense/Southbound Crow #Be Yourself/Sir Irving and Jeames/Forest Fantasy/The Heart of Gold #Sam's Dance Party/By Leaps and Hounds/Rabbit Punch/The Kissing Game #Dot in Love/Sky Scrappers/Casper's Spree Under the Sea/Lucky Crow #Audrey and the Pirates/Better Bait Than Never/The Shoe Must Go On/Caribbean Jim #Dot's Diary/Scout Fellow/Snooze Reel/Business Girl Voice Cast *Mae Questel - Little Audrey, Little Sam, Wishbone, Mama Duck, Possum Pearl, Isabel, Hans the Dutch Boy, Dueben, Kitty Kuddles, Mary Canary, Chubby, Billy *Tommy Luske - Little Dot *June Foray - Little Jim, Cousin Suzie *Cecil Roy - Little Tina, Dolly (Audrey's Doll), Casper, Dante, Billy *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy, Rueben, Inchy Worm, Johnny, Cock Robin, Waxey Weasel *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *Barbara Luddy - Audrey's Mother, Dot's Mother *Mel Blanc - Pal the Puppy *Jackson Beck - Lotta's Father, Buzzy Crow, Moe Hare, Fox, Red Lantern, King Findall *Sid Raymond - Little Lotta (Famous Studios only), Baby Huey, Wolfie, Katnip, Louie *Alan Shay - Casper *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise *Arnold Stang - Herman, Timothy the Turkey, Turtle *Bruce Reitherman - Little Dot (Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films only) *Heather Angel - Audrey's Mother (Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films only) *Norma MacMillan - Audrey's Twin Sister *Additional Voices - Jack Mercer/Daws Butler/Allen Swift/Jackson Beck/Paul Frees/Mel Blanc/June Foray/Jim Backus/Bill Thompson/Sid Raymond/Gilbert Mack/Mae Questel/Eddie Lawrence/Arnold Stang Songs *Little Audrey Says from Little Audrey Featurettes (Chorus) *I Just a Lovely Little Girl from Little Audrey Featurettes (Little Audrey) *Mama Yo Quiero from Audrey's Doll Sitter (Meathead, Butch and Topsy) *Cheese, Cheese, Cheese from Lotta's Cheese (Little Lotta) *I Like Dots from Dot and Audrey, Dots, Dots, Dots, Spotty Girl and Dot's Diary (Little Dot) *Tummy Ache Blues from Audrey's Candy Sack (Candy Monsters) *I'm Just Curious from Little Runaway Car and I'm Just Curious (Little Audrey and Audrey's Mother) *It's Jive from Cousin Suzie and Suzie's Hypnosis (Cousin Suzie) *Rock-a-Bye Audrey from Audrey's Night Out (Audrey's Mother) *Bottle of Rum from Audrey and the Pirates (Little Audrey, Pirates, Pirate Captain, Dead Man, Little Sailor, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot) *Listen to the Mockingbird from Buzzy and Little Audrey Featurettes (Buzzy Crow) *The Pizza Song from Tina's Little Secret (Little Audrey, Tony, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot) Kult Kidz Videos A Collection of Children's Entertainment from Contender Entertainment Group, Relive your Wasted Youth with this Fantastic Compilation of all-time Favourite Children's Television Programmes from the '70s and '80s with 6 Free Video Torkens. #Bod, On This Video #The Herbs, 6 Herbidacious Tales #Fingerbobs, Yoffy lifts a finger #Roland Rat, Rat on the Road #Mr Magoo, 6 Greatest Stroies #Willo The Wisp, 7 Complete Stories #The Perishers, Daily Mirror Strip Cartoons Come Alive #The Flumps, 3 Flumptastie Episodes #Button Moon, With The Spoon Family in Five Tales #Hector's House, Twelve Adventures for Hector #Mary, Mungo and Midge, 3 Tales from a New Town #Crystal Tipps and Alistair, 13 Groovy Tales #Roobarb and Custard, 8 Tales From a Simple-minded Green dog #Aubrey, 8 Madcap Capers! #Fred Bassett, 10 Great Episodes #Henry's Cat, Join Henry's Cat, and His Friends in 3 Episodes #Little Audrey, The Little Girl with big Dreams #Spot, 6 Delightful Stories #Charlie Chalk, 3 Tales from Strange Island #Jamie and the Magic Torch, The Best Animated Series #Puppydog Tales, Scripted and Narrated by Victoria Wood #Stories From Toyland, 3 Tales of Larry Lamb #Portland Bill, 4 Classic Adventures #Joe, 3 Episodes from a Little Boy #Ludwig, 13 Musical Tales #Hattytown Tales, Hats off to Sancho #Moschops, Told by Bernard Cribbens #Pullover, A Stuffed Toy that comes to Life #Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Classic Shorts of the Peanuts Gang The Kult Kidz Box Set with Kidz Favourites like Bod, Mary, her dog Mungo and Midge the Flute-playing Mouse, The Flumpet Obsessed Grandfather Flump, The Gullible Pooch Hector, Crystal and her Faithful Dog, Gulliver the Seagull and Fingermouse of course. Characters #Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow #Parsley the Lion, Sage the Owl, Lady Rosemary, Dill the Dog, Sir Basil and Bayleaf the Gardener #Fingermouse and Gulliver the Seagull #Roland Rat #Mr Magoo #Willo the Wisp, Arthur, Mavis Cruet, Evil Edna and The Beast #Wellington, Boot, Marlon, Maisie and Grumpling #Grandfather Flump #Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon and Eggbert #Hector the Dog and Kiki the Frog #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Roobarb and Custard #Aubrey #Fred Bassett #Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit, Douglas Dog, Pansy Pig and Constable Bulldog #Little Audrey and Pal #Spot #Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck #Jamie, Wordsworth, Nutmeg and BullyBundy #Rosie & Ruff #Larry the Lamb and Mayor #Portland Bill, Ross and Cromarty #Joe #Ludwig #Sancho and Carrots #Moschops and Ally #Pullover #Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt and Schroeder *Kult Kidz: All Time Favourites Vol 1 and 2 This Special Compilation tape Features Adventures with your Favourite Characters: Willo the Wisp, The Flumps, Bod, Jamie and the Magic Torch, Pullover, Roobarb and Custard, Portland Bill, Fingerbobs, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Button Moon, Spot, Hector's House, Ludwig, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Fred Basset, Hattytown Tales, Mr Magoo and Joe. *Kult Kidz: All Time Favourites! Featuring two best-loved episodes from these timeless series Hector's House, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Fingerbobs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Roobarb, The Adventures of Portland Bill, The Perishers, Spot, Button Moon, Hattytown Tales, Ludwig, Jamie and the Magic Torch, Bod, The Flumps, and Willo the Wisp. *Disc 1 #Bod - Bod and the Apple #Bod - Bod on the Beach #Fingerbobs - Feathers #Fingerbobs - Shadow #Mary Mungo and Midge - Toy Shop #Mary Mungo and Midge - Printing #Hattytown Tales - Mr. Wimple's Breakfast Rolls #Hattytown Tales - Bobby's Flower Garden #Spot - Spot's First Walk #Spot - Spot in the Woods #Hector's House - Treetop Kiki #Hector's House - Hector Never Forget #Crystal Tipps and Alistair - Fortune Teller #Crystal Tipps and Alistair - Dressing Up #Jamie and the Magic Torch - The Magician's Hat #Jamie and the Magic Torch - The Flying Rabbit #Moschops - Ally Takes To The Air #Moschops - Moschops' Party #Ludwig - The Arrival #Ludwig - Hiccups *Disc 2 #Roobarb - When Roobarb Made a Spike #Roobarb - When Roobarb didn’t See the Sun Come up #Button Moon - Mrs Spoon's Jumble Sale #Button Moon - Mr and Mrs Spoon's Anniversary #The Perishers - Well Blow Me Down #The Perishers - The Eye Balls in the Sky #The Flumps - Secrets #The Flumps - The Cloud #The Herbs - Parsley's Tail #The Herbs - Sage's Nest Blows Down #Willo the Wisp - The Thoughts Of The Moog #Willo the Wisp - The Flight Of Mavis #The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day #The Adventures of Portland Bill - The Brithday Surprise #Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Lucy Loves Schroeder #Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Sally at School Books and Tapes and VHS from Pippin #Want is Portland Bill up to Now? (Plus Wombles and Victor and Maria) #SuperTed save a Car on the Cliff! (Plus Fireman Sam and Morph) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair Joins the Pigeon on the Roff! (Plus Portland Bill and The Munch Bunch) #Want is Moschops Doing? (Plus The Raggy Dolls and Crystal Tipps and Alistair) #Dr. Sunggles want to the Moon! (Plus The Munch Bunch, Mop and Smiff and Care Bears) #Want is Ivor the Engine Found (Plus The Herbs and Jimbo and the Jet Set) #Lucy and Snoopy Doing Some Fighting! (Plus Wombles and Morph) #Something Happen to The Munch Bunch? (Plus Mr Benn and Wombles) #Parsley has a Song! (Plus Dr Snuggles and Fireman Sam) #Fireman Sam's Dresses up! (Plus Crystal Tipps and Alistair and SuperTed) #Victor and Maria do a Dance! (Plus The Raggy Dolls and Moschops) #The Care Bears Makes Bubble Mixture! (Plus The Munch Bunch and The Raggy Dolls) #Have Fun Making Puppets in You and Me! (Plus The Herbs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair and Portland Bill) #Mop and Smiff Meet some new Friends! (Plus Moschops and Peanuts) #Wants Bongo up to in The Wombles? (Plus SuperTed and Portland Bill) #Morph Learns To Swim! (Plus Dr Snuggles, Moschops and The Herbs) #Mr Benn has a Brilliant Idea! (Plus The Herbs and Fireman Sam) #Jimbo Doing some Football in Jimbo and the Jet Set! (Plus Peanuts, Care Bear and Dr Snuggles) #The Raggy Dolls Save Dotty in the Sea! (Plus The Munch Bunch, Dr Snuggles and Wombles) Narrated by: *Derek Griffiths (SuperTed, The Herbs, Mr Benn, Mop and Smiff, Portland Bill, Morph, Dr. Sunggles, Ivor the Engine, Fireman Sam) *Toni Arthur (Victor and Maria, Jimbo and the Jet Set, The Raggy Dolls) *Floella Benjamin and Dave Benson Phillips (Crystal Tipps and Alistair) *Bernard Cribbins (Moschops, The Wombles) *Jane Horrocks (Peanuts, The Munch Bunch, The Care Bears) *Frances Kay and Francis Wright (You and Me) Pippin in Busy Year *January: Crystal Tipps and Alistair goes Slediging *Fedruary: Love-a-lot Bear is giving Hearts *March: Parsley always flies a Kite *April: Victor and Maria eats an Easter egg *May: Lizzie Leek does the spring-cleaning *June: Portland Bill likes to go Sailing *July: Ivor and Jones the Steam go no a Picnic *August: Alice and Crow go to the Beach *September: Charlie Brown goes to School *October: Morph changes into a Pumpkin *November: Great Uncle Bulgaria gives a Firework display *December:The Raggy Dolls Play in the Snow Copyrights *Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd. *The Herbs © FilmFair Ltd. *Crystal Tipps and Alistair © Hilary Hayton/Q3 London. *Dr. Sunggles © Jeffrey O'Kelly. *The Munch Bunch © Mary Turner & John Read. *The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. *SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. *Morph © Morph Ltd. *Victor and Maria © King Rollo Films Ltd. *The Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford. *Mr Benn © David McKee. *Portland Bill © John Grace. *Care Bears © Parker Brothers and Kenner. *Moschops © FilmFair London Presentations. *Ivor the Engine © Oliver Postgate/SmallFilms. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. *Jimbo and the Jet Set © Maddocks Cartoon Productions Ltd. *Mop and Smiff © Mike Amatt. *You and Me © B.B.C.